The Doctor Games
by sdainauski
Summary: The Seattle Grace surgeons must fight to the death to protect their deepest desires, but the object is not to win, but to keep your partner alive at all costs. How far will the surgeons you know and love go to escape these games...alive? Only two can win The Doctor Games. *no Hunger Games characters appear in this story, the general concept of the games, rather, is similar.*
1. How it Came & So it Begins

_April. A hurricane like no other, this hungry monster raged its way through the West Coast, leaving nothing but destruction in its path. Chaos erupted, as the desperate need for food and water created distrust and animosity between U.S. citizens. Millions of people died, many of whom could have been saved had the country joined together, not split apart. From the debris rose a new era, the United States vowed to form a tighter unity and initiated a 'annual dependability exercise'. They called it: __**The Doctor Games**__._

"_In wake __of the 'April Raging', it has been called to the government's attention that the country desperately requires a tighter unity to face crises, as such, it has been declared that each year on April 5__th__, the anniversary of The April Raging, a random hospital will be selected as the participants in a pageant of team work and glory, this hospital will offer 14 surgeons to participate. These surgeons will then be 'reaped' into pairs. The objective is simple: Protect your partner at all costs. The last pair standing will be declared the winners, and receive glory and honor evermore, as well as receive what is most important to them. However, there can be no lone victor, only a teamed pair may win. _

_The government has outlined the following rules:_

_Anyone can kill or make alliances._

_The selected hospital will be emptied of all unnecessary personal (ex: staff, patients, visitors, etc.) _

_All supplies and utilities will remain in said hospital._

_If your partner is killed, you can choose whether or not you'd like to remain in the games, but you will receive nothing if your allies win."_

_If your hospital elects to volunteer in place of the chosen hospital, you may call the number given to you and they will take you through the process._

**50 Years Later**

_Meredith_

A calendar is certain. While most things in our lives shift and change randomly, without warning and sometimes, without cause, a calendar is fact. Children countdown the days until December 25th, veterans put out their flags every July, and jobless men line up at the mall, hoping to be hired as a big bunny to sit and take pictures, when Easter is right around the corner. Reaping day. Throughout America, doctors dread the arrival of April 5th. We operate and suture and try to ignore the impending arrival, but every year it comes, and every year we wait. We bite our nails, we hug our friends, and we hope, we hope, we _hope_ disaster isn't about to strike.

_Richard_

April 5th, 2012, 5 AM. I wake up, and pour my coffee. I read my paper, I try to care. I drive to work and sing to the radio, wishing it was any other day. I get into the elevator, and make casual small talk with Roger from radiology, secretly envying how easy it is for him. The elevator stops, opens, and there is my team. They all gather around one small T.V. in a currently unoccupied patient room. And we sit. Through the weather forecast (rain) and the infomercials and then, there it is. The government official introduces himself. He explains that he is about to announce the hospital selected for this year to participate in The Doctor Games, and I'm enraged. Never have they told us how a hospital comes to be selected, never once have they given us hope. The official clears his throat and lifts his paper, and as he opens his mouth, I draw my breath. And then-

_Arizona_

No one speaks, no one moves, no one breathes. I wonder what everyone is feeling. Shock. Anger. Resentment. Fear. This is what I feel, and I say, "Chief-" but he holds up his hand and we wait. The silence is too loud, and I see some doctors are in tears. It isn't fair, it isn't right. Distantly, I hear Alex hiss, "Damn it. It wasn't us."

_Alex_

Under any other circumstance, I'd be happy. Happy I was safe, and that my friends were safe. I would sigh in relief and go back to work, silently fearing what might happen next year. But not today. Today, I feel angry and I feel bound to do something. I wish they had chosen Seattle Grace Mercy West. But they didn't.

The chose Seattle Children's.

_Richard_

I know what everyone is thinking, we can't let this happen. We must volunteer. I feel the same. It is my decision, and as I hear chaotic voices urging at me from every which way, I numbly say, "All in favor of volunteering this hospital." Distantly, I see every single hand raised high in the air.

_Derek_

Let me tell you a little bit about Seattle Children's. They help, they care. They save the lives of children. They saved my daughter's life. When Zola needed a fix on her shunt last year, I didn't want her in the hands of Shadow-Shepherd. So, my wife and I took her to Children's. I saw first handedly that this was a hospital like none before it, and I feel personally in debt to them. I will do whatever it takes to protect that foundation, so that children like Zola can be saved.

**The Reaping**

_Addison_

Here is a list of the selected tributes: Meredith Grey, Izzie Stevens, Arizona Robbins, Miranda Bailey, Alex Karev, Richard Webber, Mark Sloan, Lexie Grey, Derek Shepherd, Cristina Yang, Me, Owen Hunt, Callie Torres, and Teddy Altman.

We sit in the auditorium, and we wait. A screen is lowered, and a government official steps up to the microphone.

"I know you can't possibly see yourselves battling to the death. These games have been so cleverly designed, and the rules clearly outline that each tribute needs some motivation."

A picture flashes on the screen.

"Look at that cute little smile," the official coos, and the crowd roars in absolute protest. I'm so angry, I can't see, and I can see Derek running from across the auditorium, to kill the man who just threatened Zola with his bare hands.

_Meredith_

"LET ME GO! CRISTINA, I HAVE TO PROTECT HER! LET GO!" By then, three more people restrain me and I see a guard administer a sedative to Derek. I can't breathe, I can't think, where is my baby? What have they done with her? I must get her back.

The guard smiles, "I'm glad to see these two are ready to fight for the cause! Moving right along."

In the next hour, I learn the deepest desires of my colleagues:

Callie, Arizona, and Mark: Sofia

Owen: A baby

Cristina: Her father

The Chief: a lucid Ellis Grey

Alex: A normal family

Izzie: George

Lexie: Her mom

Addison: Someone to love

Bailey: For this to be the last games ever


	2. The Reaping

_Mark_

I'm debating exactly how I'll kill this official quack, with his suit that's three sizes to small and the arrogance he walks around with, I could tear him apart with my bare hands. His voice is higher than Sophia's, and with this and his general appearance I don him the name Daffy. We are surgeons, and he thinks he's…what? Better? Smarter? _Prettier? _Please.

Anyway, Daffy the freaking Duck wobbles back to the microphone, after giving us a few minutes to release our rage. He smiled a yellow smile.

"Nothing like some fire hot emotion to kick of the games, eh?" he taunted, before continuing, "Now, as you know, tonight you will be reaped into pairs. Your partner will be your everything once the games begin. So, may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

_Quack, Quack, Quack._ Let's get on with it!

The official cleared his throat for what I swear was the thirtieth time, and, pausing for dramatic effect, plunged his hand in the crystal sphere with twelve small, white papers. He read the first name.

_Callie_

"Calliope Torres!" I hear my name called and silently pray my partner is good. I hope it's Arizona or Mark, because I need to protect them, at any cost. Lost in my own thoughts, it takes me a moment to register that the official has called out a second name, and subconsciously I register Cristina Yang's eyes trying to make contact with mine. I look at her and nod.

_Owen_

What the hell am I supposed to do now? I need to protect my wife, I need to protect her and yet, she's the one I'm supposed to hurt. As the official calls my name, I really don't care. Cristina isn't my partner, so what does it matter? "Derek Shepherd," calls the official and, though I note I will be protecting the man to my left in the Games, I can't help but try to find Cristina's eyes. I wonder, inadvertently, if she's doing the same.

_Bailey_

I'm paired with Addison Montgomery. I'm good friends with her, but I worry her specialty will have no use for us in the games. This worries me.

_Lexie_

Here are the rest of the pairs: Arizona Robbins and Richard Webber, Alex Karev and Meredith Grey, and Mark and I. Somehow, it suddenly seems real. Tomorrow we begin training, and then the games will begin.


End file.
